<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Goes Around, Comes Around by channiewoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796642">What Goes Around, Comes Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo'>channiewoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan imagines, bang chan smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>your heart was broken into pieces by your ex, and your best friend ruined a wonderful friendship, but you seeked comfort in chan and as for him he did the same with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Goes Around, Comes Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>warnings:</b> foul language, mention of alcohol, face sitting, cum play, rough sex, marking, unprotected sex</p>
<p>Your heart was shattered into a million pieces. Scattered all over the place just for you to pick up every single piece and try to put it back together again. Your boyfriend of a few years just dumped you and for whom? Well your best friend of course, or shall we say your now ex best friend. You had a feeling that there was some shady shit going on, things seemed a little fishy, but she was your best friend. Why should you worry?</p>
<p><br/>Boy you were so wrong, and you wished that you did something about it sooner rather than having to find out this way.</p>
<p>So, what does a girl do when her heart is crushed? Some girls may sit on the couch in their pajamas and eat a whole gallon of ice cream in one sitting while watching some dramatic chick flick and bawl her eyes out. Some girls may go out with some girlfriends and say a big fuck you to relationships, and get shit faced drunk, forgetting about everything, maybe finding someone to hook up with, but you chose a different route to deal with your pain. You called Chan up and invited him over. You decided you both were going to drink away the misery and say fuck you to your relationships.</p>
<p>Chan was your ex best friend’s boyfriend. So not only did she take your boyfriend right out from underneath your nose, she also ruined her relationship with her long time boyfriend Chan, who is a treasure. Well when one person’s loss becomes another person’s gain and what a gain you got.</p>
<p>You didn’t expect to have your body pressed up against Chan’s as he devoured your lips. Tasting the alcohol and peppermint on his tongue and lips. You clawed at his clothes, trying to tear away every piece from his gorgeous body with no avail. His hands were wrapped in your hair as you both grinded into each other. Maybe you both had some pent up tension from having your hearts crushed by the people you both once loved.</p>
<p>The tension was so intense that your body was slammed up against the wall, as Chan trails his tongue down your jaw and neck, and he nibbled down on your flesh, leaving red marks behind as some sort of trophy. “Fuck,” you moaned as you felt his cock brush against your thigh. “Fuck is right baby. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll forget you ever met that asshole.”</p>
<p>Chan roughly pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it onto the floor. He cupped your bare breasts in his warm hands and squeezed hard, causing you to hiss. “You are so fucking beautiful. That prick never deserved someone as beautiful as you. I bet I can fuck you so much better than he ever could.” Chan picked you up and kissed your breasts. He deposites you onto the bed that you once shared with your ex boyfriend.</p>
<p>Chan climbed on top of you and unzipped your pants and yanked them down your legs, and your panties flying across the room next. “My god Chan, please touch me,” you squealed. Chan grabbed your thighs and pulled the lower half of your body closer to him. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind him. You raked your hands along the valley of pristine abdominal muscles and along his toned chest, feeling his muscles twitch under your touch. You could swear that he was a god, he’s perfect.</p>
<p><br/>Chan leaned into your ear and whispered something so filthy that it made you even wetter and sent a shiver right down your spine. “I want you to sit on my face baby girl. Can you do that for me? I want to make you feel good.”</p>
<p>Chan laid down on his back, as he pulled you up to his face. You were slightly embarrassed that your face turned a shade of red. “It’s okay baby, just relax. I promise I’ll make you feel so good.” You do as he asked, letting the tension go as you let your body relax. Chan pulled you down to his mouth, as his tongue began to lap at your folds. You rested a hand on the headboard as you looked down at Chan. Who would have thought that this view was so hot.</p>
<p>He groaned against your sensitive clit as he began to suck hard, making pornographic slurping noises that practically sent you over the edge. Then his tongue is back at lapping your slick folds. “Oh my god. Yes Chan, right there,” you cried out in pleasure. You reached down and grabbed onto his messy blonde hair and grinded against his beautifully skilled tongue. You felt so fucking close to losing it. Forgetting all about that asshole of an ex boyfriend. He surely never made you feel this good. EVER!</p>
<p>You rolled your head back as you felt your orgasm rush through you. “Yesssss,” you screamed as your thighs began to shake. Chan slurped up your juices like a hungry man. “Mmm,” he groans. You got off him and began working on his pants, pulling them off swiftly. The bulge in his briefs revealed that he was definitely well endowed, not to mention the wet patch of precum on his briefs. Your mouth began to water at the thought of having him in your mouth.</p>
<p>You hook your fingers in the elastic waistband and pull his Versace boxer briefs down. His cock springs free and you were definitely right, he is big. His beautiful veiny cock stands straight up at your attention. You lick your lips and wrap your hand around the base of his cock. “I wasn’t expecting it to be… THAT big,” you praised. Chan began to chuckle, like you just gave him an award for having the biggest cock.</p>
<p>“As much as I’d love those pretty lips wrapped around my cock. We’ll save that for later. Right now I want to feel your warmth around my dick and make you cum again.” Chan raised up from the bed and his lips were on yours once again, you hooked your arms around his neck like a koala bear as he flipped you onto your back.</p>
<p><br/>He runs his hands up your thighs and spreads your legs open. He runs his cock up and down your wet folds, coating himself with your arousal. “Show me how to be properly fucked Channie,” you squealed. “My pleasure, baby girl.” He aligned his cock at your entrance and slammed into you harshly, stretching you to the max and bottoming out. You bit your lower lip as he waited for you to adjust to his girth. He then began to roll his hips, trusting into you at a moderate pace.</p>
<p>It just wasn’t enough for you. You wanted him to fuck you harder and faster. Wrecking you forever. “Harder Chan, please,” you screamed as you dug your manicured nails into his biceps. A bead of sweat rolls down his temple. He thrusts harder and all you can hear is skin slapping against skin, and his manly groans. “You are so fucking beautiful lying underneath me. You know that?” Chan smashed his lips, as his tongue danced with yours. You felt yourself beginning to fall apart once again.<br/>Chan pulled away from your lips, leaving a string of saliva that once connected your intense mind blowing kiss. “Are you going to cum again for me baby?” He rolled his hips harder into you, knowing you’ll have bruises to show for it tomorrow from his brutal thrusts. “Yesss..Chan,” you screamed to the heavens. Cumming once again for the second time tonight.</p>
<p>Your walls throbbed around Chan’s cock. He growled as he found his own release, coating your walls with his hot semen. He slowed his pace and rested his forehead against your shoulder. Kissing your salty skin that is now covered in a sheen of sweat. Your hand finds purchase in his damp blonde hair as you both calm your breathing down from having the best fucking you’ve both ever had.</p>
<p><br/>Forgetting all about that asshole ex boyfriend of yours and your asshole ex best friend. Hope they will be happy together. Because you just found a man who not only can fuck, but he’ll treat you like the princess that you are. There is always a reason for everything and this proved to be true. Two broken hearted souls coming together when you needed each other most.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>